Right answer, Wrong choice
by kale.1987
Summary: What if it was Carlisle waiting for Bella when she got back from seeing Jacob? takes place in Eclipse Carlisle/Bella romance fic.
1. Chapter 1

What if it was Carlisle waiting for Bella when she got back from seeing Jacob? (takes place in Eclipse)

Carlisle/Bella romance fic.

A/N

Like everyone else (excluding S.M) I don't own Twilight or any of the characters - I just wish I did.

Ok people this is my first ever shot at something like this - and I want you to tell me what you think - constructively - because if you just say It's crap then it doesn't help me. So read on and review

I couldn't help but feel guilty, I had promised Edward that I wouldn't go and see Jacob down in la push - but I had gone anyway. Now here I was sitting beside Jacob in his beat up truck heading back to Charlie's, but to get there we had to cross the boundary line and closer we got the more worried I was. Would he be waiting for me? Would he be angry? I could never decide which was worse, when he was angry or when he was disappointed. It always made me feel human in the worst possible way when he was disappointed, like he had expected better and then realised I wasn't……. perfect I mean, how could I be standing next to him?

As we approached the turn in the road ahead I knew he was waiting for me, so rather than look I stared at my legs instead. I heard a low chuckle beside me "It looks like you were right about the leech bells, do you think that now he's so predictable that you might get bored and come and have some real fun with me instead?" asked Jake. "Dream on dog boy" I said sounding a lot braver than I was feeling.

I felt the truck start to slow down as we approached the boundary line and then it shuddered and came to a stop. "Sorry bells, but this is as far as I go…. Hey are you alright? You don't seem to be looking at much but your legs and that's weird even for you". I sighed and looked up to meet Jakes curious eyes "I'm fine… it was good to see you again Jake - try not to be a stranger ok?". "Sure bells, you know me - I'll always be here for you - especially if the bloodsuckers aren't". "Ha ha Jake very funny, I'll see you around" and with that I turned and opened the door of the cab and slid out. Breath Bella breathe I chanted to myself, I heard the dull roar of Jakes truck starting up again, the honk of a horn and he was off leaving me to face my demons (so to speak) alone.

I started to walk toward the bright lights of the Volvo not looking anywhere but at my feet when I heard the slam of a car door. I looked up, but instead of seeing the bright lights of a Volvo - I instead saw those of a Mercedes and there wasn't an angry copper haired vampire striding towards me… but a blonde?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; Ok once again - I don't own, only wish I did

A/N

Ok, well thanks to all you lovely guy's and girl's who have been reading my story and an extra big thanks to those who reviewed, now on we go to chapter 2.

Okay, I have officially died and went somewhere else, I have to have done - otherwise why would this be happening to me…now? Here I was standing stock still in the middle of the road (which I might add is not a safe place for anyone to be - let alone someone as clumsy as me) as Carlisle Cullen strode towards me with a look on his face I can only describe as a cross between extreme frustration and anger?

"Bella, what on earth did you think you were doing?" Carlisle said as he came to a stop in front of me. "You deliberately went to the reservation knowing that it wasn't safe and that the people living there have no reason to put their lives at risk to protect you should anything happen". I felt my head snap up at this "That's not true Carlisle and you know it, Jake would protect me - I know he would" I finished meeting his topaz eyes with my own brown one's as if to challenging him to doubt my trust Jakes ability to protect me. "Well that's just great Bella, one young werewolf against one clever and ruthless vampire - that we know of, tell me…" Carlisle said lowering his head closer to mine "How long do you think he would last before she ripped him limb from limb just to get at you?…… a minute, maybe two? "Do you really want to put Jake in that kind of danger Bella?"

I felt my head drop so my chin was resting on my chest he's right I thought. How could I be so selfish to risk Jakes life just so I can feel better about myself. I became aware that there was a pair of cold hands holding my warm ones. "listen Bella, I'm sorry I had to say that to you" he said while pulling me closer "But you have to realise the danger involved here, this isn't just going to disappear overnight and I don't want to loose you".

I felt one of his hands let go of mine and move to my chin as he tilted my head up to face him. Carlisle cares about me? "You care about me?" I asked him. "Of course I do Bella, you're one of the family". Huh.. one of the family that's nice but it's not the answer I wanted, I can't have the answer I want. I want to ask him why I am just family to him, that is there anyway I could be more than that - but I can't so I don't, instead I say the next best thing "Where's Edward?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; Don't own it, wish I did but I'll deal with it

A/N, Wow ok people - I'm really starting to feel love here and it's great! A big thanks for you reading my story. And to those who reviewed a big mental/cyber hug for you. So remember my saying people - If I push your buttons, then feel free to push mine ;-) now on with chapter 3.

P.s - I am So sorry for the tiny chapter, you all probably think I'm such a tease….

"Where's Edward?"

I had asked those words over a minute ago and still not received an answer, what had happened though was that Carlisle seemed to get rather uncomfortable very quickly. "Carlisle?", I could feel myself mentally sigh - as if I already didn't know. "He's upset isn't he" which funnily enough sounded more like statement to me than the question I had meant it to come out as. "Bella" Carlisle said as he came to stand in front of me once more "He just worries about you, you know that - it's just the way he is". Okay, now I am annoyed "Carlisle, for someone who doesn't like to deceive people you're awfully good at it". "However I know Edward and the consequences of what happens when he thinks he knows best - so don't sugar-coat it for me".

The silence was deafening, but then again I wouldn't know because I'm pretty sure the only thing I could hear at the moment was the sound of my heartbeat thudding in my ears …… And then it occurred to me oh my god, did I just say that out loud … to Carlisle - oh god. "I am so sorry" I burst out, "That wasn't really meant for you, it was meant for Edward". "Yes, well"… said Carlisle - who suddenly seemed very interested in looking at what was over my shoulder and not my face as he had been. "I'm not Edward" he said suddenly, looking at me again. "I know your not Edward, Carlisle" that's part of the problem I added silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I don't own it and I never will

A/N

A big thank you to my loyal reviewers - you know who you are, this one's for you and it's a wee bit longer too so you know what to do ;-)

Chapter 4

"So, what do we do now?" I asked Carlisle, "Because we're still out in the middle of nowhere and it's starting to get cold". "I'm not sure" he murmured and then took another step closer so our bodies were almost touching and I could feel the chill that was clinging to him. "Put your hands in my pockets" he said.

I'm sorry I think I must of passed out, and I'm at home in bed … dreaming because I could of sworn that Carlisle Cullen the blissfully oblivious star of all my fantasies had just asked me to put my hands in his jacket pockets - someone please pinch me. "What" I practically spat - nice swan, real nice - lets woo him with your manners. I was looking right at him now and I'm pretty sure yep there it goes, the twitch in the right corner of his lips just developed into a fully fledged Cullen crooked smile. "I want you" he said taking an unnecessary breath "to put your hands in my pockets" he said still with that crooked smile on his lips.

Okay, I'm pretty sure I was really gaping now so Carlisle being the gentlemen he is, he took the hand he was already holding and put it in his pocket and then reached out and grasped my free hand and placed it in his other pocket. "There now, your hands should warm up soon enough and we can continue on our conversation". "You mean were not going to the car now?" I asked and mentally slapped myself - way to go again swan, he probably thinks you can't wait to get rid of him… quick say something. "Not that I want to - I was just asking… in case we were" ok scratch that stop talking, shut up - your embarrassing yourself.

"Are you not going to ask me Bella?". "Ask you what, Carlisle?" I said puzzled by his question. Carlisle brought his hands up towards my face and I felt my heartbeat get that bit faster which he seemed to pick up on as he changed the direction of his hands to my shoulders instead. "About Edward, Bella and why he isn't the one here right now, holding you like he should be". I took my time to think about this and answered as honestly as I could "No Carlisle, I am not going to ask why Edward isn't here because if he was meant to be then he would be, but he isn't and so he obviously wasn't". "And besides" I said, feeling a lot braver than I had in a long while "Why would I need him when I have you here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; Twilight Isn't mine - but somehow I deal with it

A/N, Thanks to everybody who's alerting, reading, reviewing and making this story a favourite. Another one of my tiny chapters - how you must hate me, but part of me just can't resist doing it this way. Remember - if I'm pushing your buttons people, then please push mine ;-)

Chapter 5

Ok, there I said it - and now it seems as if the silence is ringing in my ears as I looked intently at the remarkable face opposite me. "What do you mean by, you don't need him when you have me here Bella" Carlisle said carefully. I looked at his face intently, his expression hadn't changed at all until I looked into his eye's and noticed the strain and …. doubt in them? I sighed "You don't understand, and that's fine because I'll explain it to you". I stood there thinking of so many things I wanted to tell him, that would make him understand what I was trying to explain but I couldn't seem to pick where to begin and then Carlisle did it for me. "Edward.…" he said and I took my hand from his pocket to gesture him to stop. It was only right I suppose that I should begin with Edward

"When I met Edward I was so sure he was the one" I began "But then I met you're family and I wasn't so sure anymore" because certain members made it clear I wouldn't be welcome I added silently. "And then I met you.….and Esme" I felt pain saying that name…. and not just pain but a great deal of shame, because what I was about to say would surely break her heart and very possibly mine too.

But I needed to continue, I needed to tell the truth to cleanse my soul (It's funny considering that the Cullen's disbelieve in themselves having souls when they are far better people than me. I'd say if anyone's going to hell - after this it'll be me).

"After meeting the two of you, I wanted to be part of you're family - I wanted to be special too, so I decided to gave Edward a chance". "I thought I could love him and at times I'm sure I did but his inability to treat me like I was my own person made it so I could never really love him". Do you hate me yet? I thought, Carlisle opened his mouth as if to respond and I again gestured to him to let me continue, I couldn't give up now - not when I had gotten this far. "And then there was you, kind, compassionate and always there to catch me when I fell but never judging me for it". "You gave me stability and understanding, I felt more like I was you're equal and less of the inadequate little girl I felt when I was with Edward and it made me happy". I took a breath and kept my eye's on his and said "It was then I knew I could love you, because part of me already did."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I don't own twilight I just dream that I do

A/N Thank you all so much for carrying on reading my story - and for my reviews… so many of you have said that you can't wait for me to update… so maybe I should hold out longer until I get more reviews ;-) anyway… I'm now officially on twitter and kind of learning how to use it the feel free to check me out at Graykay87 so we can throw some ideas or w/e around and remember if I'm pushing you're buttons, then feel free to push mine HINT HINT!

Chapter 6

"Bella, you're to young to know what love is, maybe when you're older you'll understand that just because you think you love someone it doesn't mean that you do" Carlisle said as he took a step back from me. "No, No - don't do that Carlisle, don't push me away!" I shouted at him. "Do you honestly think that if you give me a hard time that It's going to make me love you any less, because to be honest it couldn't get much harder than it was tonight telling you that I love you knowing what I'm risking".

"Bella" Carlisle said "Have you any idea what I'm risking just having this conversation, the damage it could do to the family for both of us?".

I stood there staring at him, taking in what he said as I watched him take yet another step back. Of all the outcomes I had thought about, I never once thought he would be cold to me. I could feel the ache building in my chest "So you just want to pretend that we never had this conversation then" I asked. "I think that would be the best solution, yes" he said. "Can I ask you something" I said, not bothering to wait for an answer "Why did you come here tonight? What was the real reason!" I shouted. "Was it because you were worried about you're precious Edward. Worried that he might do something YOU might regret". "Bella" Carlisle said a concerned look blooming on his face. "No, I've had it, I'm done - from now on stay away from me all of you because I have had more than enough heartbreak to last a lifetime" I said to him, all the while the ache In my chest getting worse. "Please Bella, don't do this" Carlisle said as he stepped closer to me.

I looked at him, and I looked at him some more. I studied the perfect face, the beautiful lips, the blond hair and the topaz eye's, I could also see the desperation as it leaked into his expression but I wasn't going to dwell on that. How could he think that I could pretend that he hadn't just stomped all over my heart? I took a breath and said "No Carlisle, I'm going home, don't call, don't write and please don't come around - that goes for all of you". With that I turned around and started the long walk home and he didn't stop me. It was only after I was sure I had gotten far enough away that he wouldn't be able to hear and in the shade of some trees I finally broke down into sobs that made my chest heave so much it probably would have broken my heart - if it wasn't already so….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Still don't own Twilight… Do you think that if I ask SM that she'll give me it? ;-)

A/N Thanks for your support, alerts and reviews I hope you like the direction the story's going so far. Any suggestions feel free to pm me or leave me a note on twitter GrayKay87 and remember if I push your buttons then please push mine.

Chapter 7

I'm not sure how long it took me to drag myself home, all I did know was that I was exhausted and I wanted to sleep. I had never been as glad as I was tonight that Charlie was working late because I don't think I could deal with his questions or his anger when he finds out about the sorry mess I've gotten myself into this time. Before I knew it I was lying on my bed, still in my clothes with my head jammed into my pillow trying desperately to forget the last few hours .

* * *

CPOV

I watched as Bella ran away, away from me and in all my 365 years I had never felt as much guilt as I did in this second. It had to be done and I couldn't have done it any other way. If I wasn't damned to hell for what I was, then I certainly would be now for what I had done to Bella. With that thought I got in my car and began to make my way home when my phone started to ring, I checked the caller Id : Alice. For the first time that night it occurred to me Alice might have seen something, how could I explain to her my reasons for breaking Bella's heart? I picked up the phone and connected the call, but before I could get two words out I heard Alice shout "What happened?". "Well…" I said carefully "What did you see?"

"I'm not sure" said Alice, "Everything was so jumbled it was hard to make anything out, but I do know that Bella's future with us gone Carlisle - so I repeat what happened!". Best stick as close to the truth as I can get, "Bella was upset when I explained to her Edwards reaction to her going to see Jacob, she said she was sick of his tantrums". "But I still don't…." started Alice, but I interrupted her. "Look Alice, I'm just around the corner - can't this wait until I get in?". There was a click and the line went dead, that's a yes then I thought as I turned on to the long drive towards the house.

As I made my way towards the top of the drive I wasn't surprised to see Alice already standing there. I pulled the car to a stop, removed the key's from the engine and went to open my door only to find Alice opening it for me with an irritated look on her face. "Could you take any longer?" she asked as I climbed out of the car. "Do you actually want me to answer that or should I just let you get on with whatever you've got to say next" I asked.

"I don't understand what happened" Alice said as I shut the car door and began to walk towards the house. "Well that's obvious Alice dear, but I don't think that we are truly meant to understand everything at any one time - otherwise what would be the point of eternal life?". "Clever Carlisle, I want to know why you told Bella about Edward being upset - because you and I both know that yes Edward was upset… for like a minute and then he realised that it was what Bella needed so he got over it" Alice said as she followed he inside the house.

I listened for the sounds of my family only to have Alice confirm what I'd just realised "There not here" she said " Edward was feeling down so Emmett suggested they go out for a hunt to cheer him up" she said as she followed be towards the stairs. "Jasper, Rose and Esme decided to go with him - which is rather lucky because I don't think they would be pleased by how this has turned out".

I prepared myself for the question that I knew Alice was about to ask and how I could possibly answer it. "I want to know Carlisle, why did you tell Bella that Edward was upset about her going to see Jacob". "You knew full well that he was over it, he would have went and told her himself except you told him not to, what were you trying to achieve?" she asked me.

At this second, I wasn't sure why I had done what I did - but if I had the chance to change it I knew I wouldn't and that frightened me.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I still don't own anything

A/N Thanks for reading, making it favourite, all your alerts and reviews. I hope you think the story's progressing ok - if you want to make any suggestions etc then feel free to pm me.

Chapter 8

CPOV

We reached my office and I sat down behind my desk waiting for Alice to join me but instead she remained standing a few feet away. "I don't know why I did it Alice, but I do know that I don't regret it" I told her. "What the hell Carlisle, Since when did your morals become optional?" Alice said, the disbelief obvious in her tone. A moral vampire, what an ironic thing I thought however that is what I was and although what I did caused Bella pain I think it has helped prevent a lot less in the long run. "Bella doesn't belong with Edward, Alice - I'm surprised you of all people haven't realised it by now" I said.

"Yes she does" she cried "Edward loves her and she belongs with us, it wouldn't feel right without her now" and there it is I thought, the real reason Alice doesn't want Bella to leave Edward…. Not because she thinks they belong together but because she doesn't want to lose her. "Alice you're blinding yourself to the truth because you don't want to see it, Bella wasn't happy being with Edward - she want's to live her own life and make her own choices, surely you can't begrudge her that" I said gently.

Alice seemed to deflate as she let out an unnecessary breath "Just because you don't see Bella's future with us anymore doesn't mean it's a bad thing - it could be good for her and anyway whose to say you're vision won't change again and Bella will be in it? " I said as I watched her take a seat while she stared intently at my desk her eyes blank. "Alice, what's wrong, what are you seeing?" I asked her. Her head suddenly snapped up to look at me and said "I guess things really do change, especially with you Carlisle" she said softly.

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked her, although part of me already knew what she was going to say.

"I must say, you've been very good to hide this from me for this long Carlisle - but then again living with me and Edward it must get easy after a while to put things to the back of your mind when we're around and then bring them out again when once we've gone" she said slowly. "But you've just messed up and because of that I've just seen what you didn't want me to, so are you going to tell be your secret or do I have to say it out loud for you?".

I sat there looking at Alice who looked at me and I tried to think of what I should say. "The truth" she told me simply, already knowing what I was thinking. "I have feelings for Bella" I told her. "Feelings, that's understating it a bit don't you think Carlisle?". "You love her - although well done for saying it out loud because knowing you that's probably the first time you've let those words leave your mind" she said.

"Why aren't you angry at me" I said looking at her "Why aren't you shouting and telling me that I've betrayed the family by doing such an unspeakable thing". "Because you haven't" she said " I was angry before because I couldn't see the truth and now I can, you love her and she loves you - it wasn't something either one of you chose to do it just happened".

"What made you see it?" I asked her as I placed my hands on the desk as if to remind myself all this was real… that it was actually happening. "When you decided to risk everything in order to see Bella again, to beg her to see me again even if she never wanted to see you again - not to hold it against me" she said looking at me with gratitude shining in her eyes. "Then I saw her tell you again that she loved you and our family and because of that how could she lie to us, but you don't have to worry Carlisle because things will work out - I will help you work them out".

"How?" I asked her. "Don't worry about that now" Alice said smiling at me "We have to work out what we're going to tell the others because their going to be back soon" she said. And with that I felt reality crash in.

Review's please x


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; I don't own any of it - sorry!

A/N Thanks for reading… because so many of you are, however reviews are few…. Hmm maybe I should ransom my stories until I get some? I'll see how things go …. And if I get any love then the thought disappears from my mind forever lol…..well until next time. This chapter is dedicated to all those who wished for something a bit longer enjoy x

Chapter 9

CPOV

As I sat in my office I thought over the conversation that I had had with Alice not thirty minutes ago, _"You don't have to worry Carlisle because things will work out - I will help you work them out" _and I had felt hope, that is until I was reminded of my other obligations - I had to make sure that the family understood, I had to make sure that Esme knew that I would still be there for her should she need me. Then there was Edward - how could I tell the boy I regarded as a son that I had fallen in love with the only girl he has ever loved?

"Carlisle" I heard Alice yell "The others will be back in a few minutes and Edward will be in hearing range in less than a minute, so unless you want him to hear about your angsty love for his girlfriend either switch it to another language or think about something else". "Thank you Alice" I said as I felt some of the frustration I was feeling leak into my voice. "Actually scratch that" said Alice suddenly appearing in the doorway "Defiantly think happy thoughts - we do have an empath in the house and you don't seem really up to par today on the whole emotion blocking thing" and then she disappeared.

Alice was right though - I needed a distraction, something that would put Edward off from reading my mind and I had just the thing. I got up from my desk and went over to one of the many bookcases that lined the wall looking for a book to read and I found just the one I was looking for, psychopathia sexualis by Krafft - Ebing and guaranteed to keep Edward out of my mind for a while. I immersed myself in Case 92 and waited for the others to get home.

* * *

EPOV

I ran towards the house a few minutes ahead of the others, I wanted to check in with Carlisle and see how things went with Bella before I went to see her. I checked my watch - it was 01.45, by now she would be in the deeper part of her sleep so I didn't have to worry about her waking up and missing me.

As I got closer I could hear Alice and her thoughts about what she should wear today for school, either the new season Gucci or last season Armani? I searched for Carlisle's thoughts and found him in his study reading… about fetishes … and disturbing one's at that… ugh.

As I approached the front door It was thrown open by Alice, who then bounded out towards me "Edward! You know how I've been good and I've hardly played Bella Barbie at all these past few weeks … well do you think that maybe… you would let me pick out your clothes for the rest of the week now?" I sighed "Sure Alice" and then went into the house. "Where are you going, you have to try them on silly - I can't just make you wear something I've never seen you in - how would I know if it would work" she said appearing in front of me. "Alice, I don't have time for that tonight, I have to see Carlisle and then go to Bella's" I told her. "Well Carlisle's busy and Bella's asleep, are you really saying that you'd rather watch Bella sleep or interrupt Carlisle reading when your favourite sister wants to spend time with you?" she asked giving me her best puppy dog look.

Since when is it not alright to talk to Carlisle when he's reading in his office I thought? "Come on Edward. Please" Alice said giving my arm a shake. "What are you up to Alice?" I asked suspiciously.

"Aren't you suppose to be the mind reader" she replied. "Well I am trying but all I'm getting are the pro's and con's of this seasons Gucci to last season's Armani" I told her. "Well then that's all there is" she said. "Look Alice, I'm happy you want to spend time together and we will but not tonight, I'm going to see Carlisle now". And with that I made my way towards the stairs only to find Alice blocking me again "Edward, I think you should leave Carlisle alone tonight - he feels bad, Bella didn't take the news that you were upset with her seeing Jacob very well" she said gently.

I felt panic build up in my chest, Bella's upset with me… Bella always does silly things when she's angry with me - what if she's hurt? "I have to go and see her, now!" I said as I spun around making my way towards the door. "She doesn't want to see you" Alice shouted and at that I stopped. She was angry at me "Why, It was for a second and then I got over it - does she know I'm over it?" I asked Alice.

"Yes she knows" Alice replied, "But she still needs time, so give it to her" she said. I let out another sigh, and I felt frustrated. I really want to see Bella - I had wanted to see her since before I went hunting. But Alice was right - I should give Bella her space so then she won't be angry with me, Ill talk to her at school in the morning and if anything happens Alice will see it and tell me. Yes it would be ok to wait I decided, but in the mean time I would see Carlisle and ask him what had happened.

"Edward, give him a break - he feels bad, just wait until the morning and then you can decide what your going to do" Alice said. "Fine, I'm going upstairs and I'm not in the mood for company" I told her. And with that I ran up the stairs and into my room and locked the door behind me just as I heard the others get back. I would wait until morning and then I would find out what happened, but until then I would just have to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer; Twilight isn't mine

A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing x

Chapter 10

BPOV

Tap……Tap, tap……..Tap, tap. I rolled over on the bed and looked at my clock 05.03? Ugh is this some sort of a joke? I thought I told him that I didn't want to see them. Tap….Tap, tap, I sighed and gave my bed a smack for good measure before I rolled off and went to see who it was that obviously didn't care to leave me alone. My feet moved soundlessly across the floor but I knew that whoever it was outside my window would be able to hear me. I reached for the blind and pulled it open to see who it was and I couldn't help but gasp at what I saw.

Sitting in the branches of my tree and looking as handsome as ever was Carlisle Cullen, I couldn't decide what emotion was stronger at the moment lust, love, anger, disappointment or despair to name a few but it was the anger that won out. I threw open the window and whispered "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again?". To my surprise he smiled and said "Selective hearing, you would be amazed at how handy it is to have sometimes, now are you going to stand aside and let me in or do I have to do it myself?". "No" I told him as I closed the window and drew the blind back down, there that will serve him right I thought as I lay back down on my bed. What did he want anyway? He had made his feelings perfectly clear earlier.

I sighed and turned over trying go back to back to sleep when my pocket started to vibrate, what the hell? I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked who was calling - it was Carlisle. "What do you want" I asked him as I answered the call. "I thought that was obvious, I want you to let me in Bella" he said. "Well that's not going to happen Carlisle, the only way you're getting in here is if you use your vampy tricks - which we both know you won't so tough". "Well that's not exactly true" he said "I'm coming in because you're going to invite me in - I'm sure of it". "And how's that" I asked. "Well, if you don't invite me in, then in the morning when Charlie wakes up I'll call him, and tell him that I'm worried about you because I think you've taken my stethoscope from the house without asking - and then I'll ask him if he's noticed anything else going missing lately". "What the hell?" I burst out "I haven't touched your damm stethoscope and you know it". "You may not have, but that's not going to explain why it's in your locker at school now is it" he asked. I swore and disconnected the call, he wasn't really giving me any choice, I threw my phone down on the bed and stomped over to the window. I pulled the blinds open and then opened the window to find that he was still sitting in the same position I left him in. "You wouldn't" I bluffed. "You know I will" he contradicted. He was right, I knew that if he said he would do it then he definitely would, I sighed and said "Come in Carlisle" and took a step back to let him in.

**Before I could even blink he was standing in front of me with his hands resting on my shoulders "Thank you Bella" he said gently. "Yeh yeh, - yunno for somebody who is honest as you are Carlisle, you're awfully good at blackmail" I told him. He smiled and let out a small chuckle "Well you don't get to my age without picking up a few tricks" he replied. "What did you come here for" I asked him. He gave me a small smile and said "I came here to answer the question that you asked me earlier that I was too frightened to answer". "And what question was that?" I said, wondering aloud. "You asked me if I loved you" he said. "No I did not" I burst out, "I never said that". "You might not have said it out loud Bella, but you did say it with your eyes, I could see it then as I can now and I am telling you Bella Swan that I love you" he said so earnestly that not even the most disbelieving of people couldn't question his words.**

**I stood there in shock from his words, the words that I had longed to hear for so long and now that I had I felt like I was flying and that all the anger and doubt I felt had fallen away. I stepped towards him a smile on my face "I love you too Carlisle Cullen" I told him and then I was in his arms and the world around me disappeared. His face drifted down towards mine, his eye's looking into my own and I felt him pulling me closer, his lips just inches from my own when he whispered "Isabella" and pressed his lips against mine.**

**I know it's a bit of a jump from the events of the previous chapter but all will be explained in the next one - I promise. Now give me some love people ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer; Still doesn't belong to me - shame

A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing, now on with the story

Chapter 11

BPOV

It felt like the world was spinning, to be honest the world could been ending and I would have no clue all I felt was him and it was the most glorious thing I had ever experienced. I felt him pull me closer, so close that it started to hurt, but I didn't care, I drew my teeth over his lower lip and I felt him growl slightly. "The things you make me feel Isabella, it makes me believe I could be the happiest vampire in the world" he whispered against my lips. "Person" I corrected him "You're a person to me." I felt him smile against my lips "My Isabella, always defending me" he said. "Always" I told him.

He picked me up and then lay me down on my bed and proceeded to lie down next to me. I rolled over on to my side so I could look at him properly "What made you change your mind?" I asked him. "Hope" he said simply "because if you have it, then you can achieve anything". I must have looked a bit confused because he smiled at me gently and began brushing the hair off my face "Alice knows" he told me quietly. I felt the panic begin to grip my chest, how could this be a good thing! If Alice knows then so do the rest of them - oh god. "Bella shhh, it's okay she hasn't said anything - she understands that we didn't choose this, that it just happened" he said. I felt the pain in my chest lessen slightly "She doesn't hate me" I asked. "Don't be silly Bella, she loves you and she want's you to be happy" he told me while stroking my face.

I gave him a small smile and then asked "What made you come over? The others are probably back now, why are you risking so much just to see me?" He looked at me as if he was surprised by what I had said - but I did wonder why how he could risk everything like this. "Isabella Swan" he said to me "One day you're going to wake up and finally realise how special you really are and that your worth risking everything over" and then he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and I thought to myself that this is what heaven must be like. "Thank you" I whispered and he gave me another soft smile. "I came here because I couldn't leave things the way they were earlier tonight, and now that I know someone believes in us, I knew I had to declare myself to you." I couldn't help but smile at his use of words, sometimes it was so easy to forget how old Carlisle really was.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked him. "Well" he said thoughtfully "We're going to have to decide on what to do about Edward and Esme, should we tell them the truth or should we wait?" My heart sank, right strait to the hard stuff I thought. "I'm not sure what to do" I told him "I know what I want to do and I know what's best to do - but doing what I want involves lying to the people I love so in the short term it will hurt less, but what's best to do I.e tell them the truth and it will make things better in the long run" I explained.

He was silent for a moment, no doubt thinking everything over "I don't think we should tell them yet" he said finally. "Then we won't" I told him and he looked at me surprised that I agreed with him so readily "I trust you, and if you don't think now's the right time, then we'll wait until it is." He pulled me closer to him "Ah Bella, what would I do without you" he asked me. I laughed "Probably live a rather less complicated existence" I told him and then it was his turn to laugh.

We spent the next hour together discussing the events of the coming day and how we would deal with our respective partners and even though lying to Edward and his family was wrong, I couldn't help but feel very happy the way things had turned out so far………

Hope you liked this chapter - remember you give me love (reviews) and I'll give you updates x


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer; Property of SM

A/N A big thank you for all your reviews - and an extra thanks for continuing to stick with me, even though my updates are unpredictable and my chapters tiny ;-)

Chapter 12

BPOV

I sang along with the radio as I drove to school, part of me knew it was wrong to be this happy when what I was doing could cause so much hurt. But the other part of me felt so free, and for once in my life I felt young - not older than my 18 years that I had become accustomed to. I smiled as I thought back to all the wonderful things he had said to me this morning as well as the mind blowing kisses he had given me. I wondered how it could be possible not to love Carlisle, he was so open with love - both his feelings and his touch. With Edward everything was so scattered, I knew he loved me and he told me so, more times than I could count - but I need more than declarations, I need physical intimacy and that is something Edward could never seem to allow me. How could you love someone when you were barely allowed to touch them?

I sighed as I pulled into the school parking lot and set about finding an empty place, except that wasn't necessary as I caught sight of Alice standing in front of her Porsche with an empty space beside it. I couldn't't help it, I groaned - I know Carlisle said that she was fine with us, but it wasn't going to make me feel less awkward that she knew - at least for the moment. I pulled my truck into the empty space beside Alice and was just about to turn the engine off, when the drivers side door was yanked open.

"Don't you groan at me Bella Swan, I know you feel awkward - but that's fine because you'll get over it, until then learn to deal" Alice said, her pixie like face serious for once. I couldn't't help but smile as I said "Seriously Alice, could you at least wait until I turn the engine off before you start to lecture me?" She pouted and then grinned at me "Nope, you take too long" she said. I laughed and said "Aww Isn't that nice, pick on the human, Carlisle would be ashamed of you." "Well" Alice said with a grin "You would know all about what Carlisle wants, wouldn't you Bella" I could feel my cheeks burning as I chose to ignore her comment as I turned the engine off and took the key out of the ignition. "Come on, come on - we've got lots to talk about before the others get here" Alice said bouncing up and down. "Well in that case you'd better move that Pixie ass of your's hadn't you?" I told her as I grabbed my bag. She gave a mock growl, then grinned and stepped back to let me get out.

"So, where we gong to have this chat" I asked her after I had got out and locked the truck. "Somewhere quiet" she told me as she grabbed my hand and lead me in the direction of the trees. Its rather ironic, the same place where I confronted Edward on what he was and where our relationship changed forever, was now going to be the place where Alice and I were going to talk about my secret relationship with her father. Alice turned to me and smiled "Try not to dwell on it, things will become a lot clearer than they are now - you'll see" she said. I thought about what she said as we approached the trees, "Right, this will do" she said coming to a stop next to an old log on the outskirts of the forest.

I looked at the log in question "This?" I asked her. "Yes - this" and sat gracefully down on it. I shrugged and sat down beside her. "So" she said turning to me with a serious look on her face "What are your intentions?" "Excuse me" I spluttered. "Well, I want to know what you plan on doing with my father…. Well not everything obviously - because that would be wrong, but you get what I mean" she said. "Well not really" I said slowly. She let out a sigh "Do you plan on stringing him along and breaking his heart" she asked. "What….. no!" I shouted. "Good" she said "In that case I fully support and promise to do all I can to help you." I was touched by her kindness and what she was risking helping me, I reached forward and pulled her into a tight hug "Thank you Alice!" I whispered. "Your welcome" she told me softly.

I let go of her and sat back "So, not to complain or anything - but that's it, no big lecture or anything?" I asked her. "Bella, If I know you - which I do, very well in fact - I know you're probably doing a fair bit of that yourself" she said. Most of the time - the fact that I'm so easy to read annoys me, but this time Its nice not to have to say it out loud. However just then something occurred to me, does that mean she agreed with mine and Carlisle's decision not to tell the others? "Alice….." I started. "I'm not sure about it Bella" she told me. "Well what have you seen?" I asked her, she looked a bit uneasy at my question and I panicked "Is it bad?" I asked. "No…it's just very changeable at the moment - there doesn't seem to be a set course yet" she said. "But it will work out won't it" I asked her. She looked at me, smiled and said "We won't let it not." I was about to tell her how grateful I was when she suddenly gazed off into the trees, a blank look upon her face. "Alice, what's wrong" I asked her. She seemed to shake herself out of it "It's the others" she said "There going to be here any minute."

"Edward?" I asked her. "Yes he's with them" she told me. Oh god, what do I do? Will he be able to tell what I've done, Would he be able to smell Carlisle on me…. "Bella, stop - it's fine, Edward doesn't know. He tried to talk to Carlisle this morning - but he had already gone to your house, as far as Edward knows he was working an early shift at the hospital" she said. I let out a breath, I could do this - I could, Think of Carlisle and the trust he has in you… and Alice think of her and what she's risking too. I took a deep breath "Okay" I said. I could do this - I had to. "They've just pulled into the parking lot" Alice said "There getting out - they know where we are." I felt my heartbeat quicken. I looked back towards the school and watched as two figures started to make their way towards us.

Review x


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer; Twilight isn't mine - I'm just borrowing it

A/N Thanks for the support and reviews people x

Chapter 13

I watched as Edward and Jasper approached us and I couldn't help but wonder how this would turn out when I felt a wave of calm settle over me, I glanced at Jasper and he gave me a small smile. Great Jasper knows too, I wonder is it actually going to be possible for me to have a secret ever again? I spared a quick glance at Alice as I prepared myself and then he was in front of me.

"Bella" he whispered, getting down on his knees before me "I am so sorry" so am I, I thought to myself "I know I shouldn't have gotten angry because you went to see Jacob" he continued "Is there any way you can forgive me?" His eyes were so full of sorrow that I couldn't help but feel the vicious irony of the situation because if anyone should be asking for forgiveness it was me "There is nothing to forgive" I told him quietly. He smiled that crooked smile of his as he stood up and I felt my heart clench. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, he lowered his head towards mine - oh god he's going to kiss me I thought franticly. "Edward" Alice called and he stopped moving. "What Alice" he said still keeping his face close to mine. "We have go get to class now, otherwise Bella's going to be late" she said just as the bell rang. He let me go and pulled away as Alice grabbed his arm "Come on brother dear, I have some things I want to talk to you about" she said pulling him away "Jasper will walk Bella to class, won't you Jasper." I glanced at the blond vampire standing behind Edward "Sure I will" he said giving me a smile. "See, all sorted - now lets go" Alice said as she pulled Edward away with her. "I'll see you at lunch" he called back to me and then they were gone leaving me alone with Jasper.

We stood there looking at each other when he said "Alice wasn't kidding about being late for class Bella" he said. "What happens if I don't want to go to class Jasper?" I asked. He tilted his head a little to the left and said "Then you don't go to class." I smiled tentatively at him "You wouldn't make me?" I asked. "Well…" he said pausing to think about it "I could probably try, but I don't think that would make any difference - you being you and all." I laughed "Your probably right" I told him sitting down on the log Alice had recently vacated. "So what are we doing?" Jasper asked as he came to sit by me. "We?" I asked him. "Yes, me and you - you don't think I'm going to leave you on your own do you?" he asked me. "I guess not" I said.

"So, lets start with an obvious question" he said. "Obvious away" I told him - ok that sounded so much better in my head than it did saying it out loud. "How do you feel Bella?" he asked, and I have to admit I was surprised at the question - given the fact he probably knew how I felt better than I did, but I decided to answer him anyway. "It's probably a mixture of guilt and happiness" I told him. "How so?" he asked me. "Well, I feel happy because I've never felt love this natural before. With Edward there was so many rules and stipulations and with Carlisle I can just be myself and not be afraid about how he's going to act if I do something he doesn't like." I paused for a moment to think about my next answer… "I feel guilt for the obvious reasons" I told him, "The main one being that I fell in love with someone who already has someone else who is deeply in love with him. The next is the fact that I have to lie about it to someone who loves me deeply and that I can't love him back the way he deserves. And finally the fact that this whole situation could destroy your family and I feel responsible for that Jasper - I really do."

He smiled at me "Bella, the heart is an amazing thing - even if it is broken as long as your will to carry on is still there, it will try to work. Esme will forgive you - maybe not right away, but she will it's who she is. I'm not sure of all the details but things with her and Carlisle aren't as perfect as they seem from the outside. Then the Edward problem, that will not be easy but if he loves you - which he does then he won't want you to be unhappy. And as for the family falling apart - we wouldn't be very much of a family if we let that happen would we? There may be some short term problems Bella - But in the long run things will work out."

I sat there and thought about what he said and yes I'll admit there are a lot of problems - but both him and Alice agree that if we stick together and see this through - that everything will work out. For now that would be enough for me, after all you'd never catch me betting against Alice. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes" I told him smiling "But you know what I really want now?" I asked him. He laughed and patted my leg fondly "I do" he said, "Maybe you should go and get it." I stood up "But what about class?" I asked him. "Once in a while doesn't hurt" he replied. I laughed and I felt the excitement build in my chest "Thanks Jasper" I told him as I started running towards the truck. I heard him laugh "Your welcome" he shouted, "But be careful you really don't fall down." I smiled to myself as I carried on running.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I walked into the hospital and headed towards the reception desk clutching my arm to my stomach. The receptionist looked up as I approached "Hi, I think I've sprained my arm when I fell over" I told her. "Name?" she asked. "Isabella Swan" I told her whilst doing my best "I'm in pain face." she typed my details into the computer "And Doctor Cullen would be your doctor, yes?" she asked. "Yes he would" I told her. "Okay, just take a seat and a nurse will come by soon to take you to see the doctor" she said. I nodded and walked over to the waiting area and sat down. I sat there nervously staring at my feet when I heard someone clear there throat. I looked up to find a nurse standing in front of me "Miss Swan" she asked. "Yes that's me" I replied. "If you want to follow me to an exam room please" she said. I stood up slowly remembering to keep my arm clutched to my stomach and followed her.

I kept my eyes on the ground as we made our way down the hall towards the exam rooms, I didn't want to risk actually hurting myself now that I had gotten this far. "Right" she said, I looked up and we came to a stop outside a door with exam room 2 marked on it, "If you just want to go in" she said holding the door open for me. I slipped past her into the room and she let the door close with a click. She walked past me "Right, if you just want to take a seat on the bed while I ask you some questions"" she said. Questions? Crap. After I sat down she pulled a stool up in front of me and sat down. "So, how did you sprain your arm Bella?" she asked. " I was running late for school this morning and when I tried to run to get there quicker, I fell and I put my arm out to stop myself from falling and landed funny on it." I told her while thinking Liar, liar pants on fire. She nodded and wrote it down "And where does it hurt?" she asked. Erm … "My wrist, I think it must of twisted a bit when I landed on it" I told her. She looked up "Not your arm?" she asked … double crap. "Well my arm hurts… but I think it's my wrist that's making my arm hurt?" I told her, my voice sounding uncertain even to me. "Uh huh" she said while writing more down, "Right well if you don't mind I'm going to have a quick look at your arm" she said standing up and putting my chart down. "Nope" I squeaked, ok that's it I was done for I thought as I watched her put some gloves on. Charlie was going to kill me when he finds out that I was lying to hospital staff.

She came and stood in front of me and touched my forearm and asked "Can you raise your arm please Bella?" I gave her a pained expression "Well I can" I said showing her "But only to here" gesturing to chest level "After that it hurts" I added. "Okay" she said "Now, I'm just going to try and move your wrist - if it hurts tell me, okay honey?" I nodded. She lightly pressed my hand back towards my arm "Ow" I said and then she started to rotate it "OW, okay stop, that really hurts" I told her. She stopped and took her gloves off "You've obviously pulled something" she said "Doctor Cullen will be here in a few minutes to have a look at it for you" she said while throwing her gloves in the bin and picking up my chart. "Thank you" I told her "I'm sorry to be a pain." she smiled and wished me better soon - then left.

I let out a sigh of relief, that was close I thought as I got down off the bed and went to look out of the window. I'm not sure how long I had stood there watching the people below when I heard the door open and close behind me. "Bella" a voice asked "Have you been hurting yourself again?" I turned around and watched as Carlisle walked towards me, the concern obvious in his eyes. I took a step forward "Well, would it be terribly wrong of me if I said not really?" I asked him. He came to a stop in front of me "I don't understand" he said "The nurse said you sprained your arm." I gave him a wicked smile "I lied" I said simply. He looked confused "Why would you lie?" he asked. "Well you see" I said slowly, taking a hold of his tie and pulling him closer "There's this really hot doctor I like and I'm too nervous to tell him that I like him, so instead I thought I'd come and get to know him at work first" I said. He gave me a slow smile, catching on to what I was doing "Really" he said "Do I know him?" he asked while letting me pull him closer still. "You might have seen him" I said coyly. "Really, when?" he asked while bringing his face level with mine. "This morning" I told him, "When you looked in the mirror." He chuckled softly "Minx" he whispered as he pressed his lips to mine. I've gotta say, if skipping school is always this good, I'm definitely going to be doing it more often I thought as I wrapped my arms around has neck and deepened the kiss.

A/N A bit of sugar for all my sweeties - remember, the more love I get - then the more you get ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer; Twilight isn't mine because if it was then Carlisle certainly wouldn't be married lol….

A/N Thanks for reading guy's - I love it that your sticking with me here.

Chapter 14

It had been three days since the whole skipping school incident and I still hadn't heard the last of it - except about the skipping bit because only Alice, Jasper and Carlisle knew about that. No my problem was Edward and his endless complaints that I didn't tell him that I had been hurt and how worried he had been when he realised I wasn't in school excreta excreta. To be honest though, it was Alice I felt the most sorry for - the way Edward went on about her not seeing my "accident" coming was ridiculous - I'm surprised she hasn't smacked him yet. But regardless of how much grief Edward gave me, I couldn't bring myself to regret my actions. When I think back to those few minutes with Carlisle in the hospital, it had felt so right and I knew I was done fighting against whatever it was between us because there was simply no denying it anymore.

As I lay on my bed waiting for the alarm to go off I wondered how everything would turn out and if there was such things as happy endings. If anything today would be a test of things to come, because today I was going to the Cullen house for the day and I would have to pretend that the events of the last week had never happened. That alone would be hard enough, but what would be worse is the fact that I would have to see Esme, the woman I viewed as my surrogate mother be with the man I loved. I really wished it was possible to cancel and say I was sick or something, but Alice had already warned me that if I tried it that she'd come over and make me go. Maybe I could get Charlie to ask me to go with him to the reservation today, that could work I thought. I glanced over at my alarm 07.00am, I could get up now - I reached over and switched the alarm off and got out of bed and was just about to head for a shower when my phone went off. I went over and looked to see that I had a message "_Don't even think about it_, it said. Great, so much for that then… but then again if I left now then what's stopping me I thought to myself. Then I received another message "_It doesn't matter where you are, you're not getting out of it" _it said. Sometimes having a psychic for a friend really didn't make things easier.

I looked at the clock for the fifth time in as many minutes and asked myself again, how I get myself into these situations. Alice was due to pick me up any minute - not that I wasn't capable of driving myself, but apparently that wasn't an option. I had been sitting waiting for the past thirty minutes for her to arrive - Charlie had left about an hour ago to head down to La push to pick up Billy so that they could go fishing together. I felt like I was going crazy, I had already done all of this mornings dishes and had cleaned the house from top to bottom last night - so there was very little for me to do except for sit and wait for Alice to come, and it was killing me - because right now at this second, I just wanted it over. I wanted the day to end just so I could relax. I sighed and went to check the clock again when I heard the beep beep of a car horn, I bolted out my seat, grabbed my keys off the table and ran out the door.

I expected to see Alice's yellow Porsche in the drive but instead saw a black Mercedes. I grinned as I walked over to the car and got in, closing the door behind me. I looked over at the man beside me and I gave him a smile so big that my whole face ached "I'm so glad you're here" I told him. "Isabella" Carlisle said, giving me a gentle smile "I shall always be here for you" and then he reached out and brushed his hand over my cheek. "Are you going to be okay with this? He asked me "Because Alice said she had visions of you absconding." I gave him a small smile "As long as you're here Carlisle, Ill survive - its just going to be strange, us having to pretend that all this never happened. For me to be all coupley with Edward and to see you with Esme" I told him. "I know Bella, believe me I do - the idea of seeing you be with Edward today… it makes me angry that he gets to touch you and be with you and I can't - not yet anyway. I just want to scream keep off, she's mine" he said grimacing slightly.

I let out a giggle "Caveman" I said affectionately while ruffling his hair with my fingers. "What can I say" he said smiling slightly "You bring out the best of me…. Or maybe I should say the beast of me" and he took a hold of my and squeezed it gently in his. "We have to get going don't we?" I said to him. "Yes, the others will be waiting for us" he said. I gave a small sigh as he let go of my hand, started the car and backed out of the drive. In some ways I thought, I couldn't wait to get this day over with - but in others I really didn't want right now to end. I just had to hope that I was a better actor than I thought I was because today was going to take all of the pretending I was capable of and more.

Review x


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer; I don't own twilight

A/N Thank you for your reviews, alerts and favourites - it makes me happy that you like my story, now lets get on with it…

Chapter 15

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the passenger window as Carlisle drove along the road, his hand tightly clasped in mine. We hadn't spoken very much since we got in the car, but then again - we didn't need to because we were both thinking about the same thing - everything depended on today. I tightened my grip on his hand as we approached the turnoff for the Cullen house. "Believe in our love Bella, it will help you get through this" Carlisle whispered to me as he gave my hand a final squeeze and let it go.

We turned on to the Cullen drive and I felt my anxiety go up a notch "There waiting for us" Carlisle said. "Huh?" I lifted my head from the window and looked out through the windscreen and sure enough there at the end of the drive stood Edward, Alice, Jasper and Esme waiting for us. The closer we got the more I wondered how the day would turn out, but I wasn't going to panic about it now because they could see me and anyway Jasper must have been helping me out because the further up the drive we got the calmer I felt. I took a breath and then let it out again, Carlisle pulled the car to a stop at the top of the drive beside where everyone was standing. I undid my seatbelt and turned to thank Carlisle again for picking me up when suddenly someone was opening my car door and taking me by the hand.

"Hello love" Edward whispered in my ear "I missed you." I heard Carlisle sigh next to me "Do you think you could let Bella get out of the car first Edward, she might appreciate it" he said. I glanced over at him but his expression was blank as he glanced back at me and then he was getting out of the car. "I'm sorry love, but it seems like an eternity since I last saw you… and believe me when I say I know all about time and it's ability to drag" he said with a chuckle and then pressed a cool kiss to my forehead. I gave him a small smile as he helped me out of the car and closed the door behind me. "Bella" Alice said as she came over and gave me a hug "I missed you." I laughed as she let me go and I pulled away "Missed you too pixie" I told her as she gave me a mock glare. I glanced around and sent Jasper a thank you smile for calming me down as he stood slightly apart from us.

I looked over to where Carlisle and Esme were standing and I felt a pang in my chest. They were standing close together and he was holding her hands in his, a small smile on his face while she said something quietly but I couldn't make out what. I felt Edwards hand on my arm and I turned to look at him "Should we go in love?" he asked me. I swallowed and felt another wave of calm hit me "Yes, we should - before Alice gets any of her ideas now that she's got me here" I told him while I gave Alice a small smile. I heard her laugh as Edward led me towards the house "Bella, if I wanted you - believe me not even Edward could save you" she said. Evil pixie I thought as I shared a small smile with Edward, see I could do this - yes it was awkward seeing Esme with Carlisle like that, but I could deal because I knew he loved me and that we would get through today because no matter what we had each other.

A/N sorry about the delay people - just a teeny update, but don't worry I've got a much bigger chapter on its way to you soon x


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer; It's not mine and it never was

A/N I hope your still liking the story. Also did anyone see Peter Facinelli's speech at the national movie awards - what a sweetie.

Chapter 16

I couldn't hold back the sob that escaped my lips as Alice silently pulled the car to a stop in front of my house "Bella….." she said. "Don't Alice….just don't, I really want to just go in and get some sleep okay" I told her as I undid my seatbelt and got out the door, slamming it behind me. I stumbled up the drive and got the key out of my back pocket as I approached the front door, I glanced behind me - Alice was still sitting in the drive watching me with a troubled look on her face. I turned back and opened the door and went in closing it behind me. I stumbled up to my room, my sobs getting worse with each step I took. By the time I got to my room I was shaking and my chest was heaving. I let myself in and made my way over to the bed, kicking things out the way as I went and then threw myself down on the comforter. I should have never allowed myself to be talked into going over to the Cullen's today, I should have listened to my instincts. Instead I had went and now I'd probably ruined everything.

2 hours earlier

I breathed a sigh of relief as I lifted the final piece of clothing off "That's it?" I asked. "Yep, all done" she replied. I grabbed my shirt off the bed and put it back on, Alice had been making me try clothes on all afternoon. But I couldn't complain too much because in her way she was helping me out, I had been listening to music with Edward in his room and when things started to get awkward - like him going to kiss me then Alice would burst into the room saying that she'd found the perfect thing for me and that I had to try it on. "I'm going to find Jasper, he's downstairs do you want to come?" she asked. I thought about it for a minute, it was either that or go back to Edwards room and I wasn't sure I wanted to yet "Yes, I'll come down with you" I told her. "Great" she said while grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

As we came to the bottom of the stairs Alice made her way towards the living room and motioned for me to follow. As we made our way in Jasper got up from where he had been sitting and made his way over to us "I'm going to go out for a run" he said. Alice took a step towards him "Do you want me to go with you?" she asked him. He smiled at us and said "That depends, have you two finished playing dress up?" I let out a small laugh as Alice replied "Yes - for today I don't want to overwhelm her to much, she might not come back otherwise." Jasper looked at me "You don't mind if Alice goes for a quick run with me do you Bella?" I smiled at him "Nope, have fun" I told them. Alice darted forward and kissed me on the cheek "Thank you" she said. Then she went over to Jasper, took his hand and then they were gone.

I let out a sigh and sat down on the nearest seat making the most of the quiet for a second. It was the first chance I had to stop since I arrived, I glanced around me and wondered where the others were. Edward I knew would be in his room, Alice and Jasper were out, Rosalie was probably avoiding me as usual but what about Carlisle, Esme and Emmett they were usually around. I got up and wandered in the direction of the kitchen, maybe one of them would be in there. As I approached the kitchen I heard noises so someone must be in there. I walked into the room and I froze, leaning against the counter was Carlisle holding Esme in his arms and they were kissing - passionately. I felt my heart constrict in my chest as I took it all in - his hands on her hips, her hands in his hair, the closeness of their bodies. It felt as if something tore inside of me. Esme giggled and pulled away from Carlisle "Bella" she said turning towards me "You have to save me, my husband seems to be getting frisky in his old age." My heart let out another painful squeeze at the word husband, I took a breath keep it together Bella I thought to myself as I felt the muscle in my cheek twitch.

"Bella dear, are you alright?" Esme asked as she appeared in front of me, I looked at her and then glanced behind her at Carlisle who didn't have the decency to look at me and was instead paying great attention to his shoes. I opened my mouth to reply when Alice shot into the room with Jasper following close behind her. My vision started to blur "Bella's not feeling well" Alice said as I felt Jasper send waves of calm to me, but it was to late as the tears that had gathered in my eyes spilled over and a sob escaped my throat. I felt a hand on my arm and I looked to find Edward beside me "Bella love are you alright?" he asked. And I felt more tears spill down my face as I fought not to scream. "She's just not well - hormones I think" Alice said coming to stand by me. "But it can't be" Edward said "Because if it were then I'd smell it." And then I snapped "For god's sake!" I shouted "I'm not feeling well, stop analyzing everything all the damn time." The silence that followed was deafening as it was peaceful then Esme took a tentative step forward "Bella…." she said softly. But I didn't want to hear it, I couldn't right now because as much as I didn't want to - part of me hated her for what I had just seen, the intimacy that she had just shared with him, a him that was supposed to be mine but that so clearly wasn't after what I'd just witnessed.

"Alice" I said turning towards her "Take me home" I told her. She took my hand in hers and led me out of the room "Of course" she said quietly. On the way out not one of the others said anything to me and I didn't bother to look at them. I couldn't - not right now. Before I knew it we were sitting in Alice's Porsche speeding towards my house. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "No" I told her as I wiped away the tears that were still poring down my face. "I know what Carlisle did was bad but I will tell you that his motives are typically male and were not intentionally meant to cause you this much pain. I turned away from her and stared out of the window silently watching scenery streak by.

Review x


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer; Just in case I haven't made it clear enough yet - I don't own twilight x

A/N Thanks for reading, reviewing, all your alerts and making this story a favourite.

Chapter 17

I'm not sure how long I'd been asleep but I knew that it was late when I woke up - or rather very early. I rolled over and looked at the clock at my bedside it read 01.14am, I had been asleep for seven hours. As I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes I started to remember the events of the last few hours and I began to feel tired again - no I wouldn't grieve, not yet. I had to be strong for myself and for Charlie because I knew it would destroy him If I fell apart again. I crawled out of bed and made my over to the mirror that sat in the corner of my room and looked at myself. I look tired, I thought to myself ….and sad, I definitely looked sad. I sighed - stupid vampires and their ability to drive my crazy, I turned around and made my way out of my room and into the bathroom to have a shower - things always look better after you have a shower.

Things were not better I thought to myself - but then again that was obvious because normal people did not sit at their kitchen tables at two o'clock in the morning if everything's alright. I groaned and put my head down on the table and closed my eyes. "Bella?" said a voice. I opened my eyes and lifted my head off the table to look at the person who stood beside me. "Edward?" I replied. "Is it true?" he asked me, his face serious. "Is what true?" I asked him. "Are you in love with Carlisle" he asked in the same level voice as if discussing the weather. "Yes I am, he told you I take it?" I asked, he nodded his head in response "How did the others take it?" he seemed to consider the question a second before answering me "They were surprised" he said "Well... Esme, Rosalie and Emmet were at least."

I stood up and took a step towards him "But you weren't" I told him. He cocked his head to the side slightly as if listening to something "Yes and no" he said finally "I had an idea that your feelings for me had changed somewhat, but I didn't expect that the reason for that to be my father." I took another step towards him "I'm sorry" I said. He smiled slightly and said "Why be sorry Bella, you're only human after all." I flinched slightly at his words "Why when you say that does it sound like an insult?" I asked him quietly. He shrugged his shoulders "Maybe it is, but then again maybe it isn't" he replied. "Always with the cryptic" I told him. He gave me another small smile "I have to go now, there's still things to sort out, I just wanted to hear it from you that's all" he said. "Things?" I asked him. "Carlisle will explain it to you, he's waiting outside" he said as he lifted his arm and stroked my face softly. "Will I see you again?" I asked. "That's up to you" he said as he dropped his hand and then turned towards the door. "Edward" I called, he turned back to look at me "When you pass Carlisle on the way out I don't suppose you could tell him that I'm not really up for visitors tonight could you?" He raised his eyebrows "Do you honestly think that would work" he asked. I turned back towards the table and slumped down in my seat "Probably not" I said as I watched him walk towards the door, open it and slip silently out.

Well at least the truth was out in the open now I thought - but why did he tell them after what he did? Was it guilt towards them… or me? I stared down at the table in front of me, It really seems that every time I try to make my mind up to do something, someone else comes along and changes it. I heard the noise of someone's throat clearing I looked up to find Carlisle standing in the place where Edward had been just a minute ago. I stared at him and I could feel my eye's start to burn and my throat close up. I stood up quickly and made my way over to the sink and poured myself a glass of water from the tap. I took a large drink of water from the glass, and then another one. He still hadn't spoken, I placed the glass on the side then closed my eyes and took a breath, opened them again and turned to face him and said "I think you have some explaining to do."

Reviews x


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer; I don't own it

A/N Thanks for your reviews and I hope your liking the direction I'm taking things - if not then feel free to shout at me….

Chapter 18

"_I think you have some explaining to do."_

We stood there in silence looking at each other for what seemed like forever until finally I decided I'd had enough of waiting and said "You know what, it doesn't matter - I don't care anymore" I could feel my throat tightening up again so I turned back around to get another drink of water when I found myself being spun around. Carlisle was standing in front of me, his hands grasped the tops of my arms as he pulled me closer to him. I went to tell him to get off me but I realised that it might not be such a good idea because when I met his gaze I saw that the cool and collected Carlisle that I knew was gone and instead had been replaced with someone I was not familiar with. I noticed how dark his eyes had gotten and I could see that he was struggling to not be angry, then he seemed to pause for a second as he began to pick up the fear that was building inside of me. He loosened his grip on my arms and slowly lowered his head so it was resting on my shoulder "You want to know why I acted like I did Bella, why I hurt you?" he asked me softly.

I did want to know, more than anything "Tell me" I said. He lifted his head up and whispered in my ear "Because part of me thought I'd lost you." I have to say that out of all the things I expected him to say, that was one answer I did not expect "What would make you think that" I asked him. "Edward" he replied placing his head back on my shoulder. "I don't understand" I said. He let out a sigh "All he kept going on about was you and that got to me because I couldn't, and then talked about his plans for you coming over and how he was going to try and me more intimate with you in order to make you happy. Then when you arrived you spent time with him and I thought perhaps maybe it was for the best so I let you see me with Esme to push you back towards Edward" he finished. I was shocked, but then that shock quickly turned to anger, I gave him a shove to get him off my shoulder - which he did, if reluctantly and shouted at him "Are you stupid Carlisle Cullen?"

He stared at me evidently surprised by my outburst "You think that there was a chance I wanted to be with Edward after everything we've done and said over the last few days - just how fickle do you think I am? I asked him. He started to speak "No, actually I don't want to hear it" I told him "You're going to listen to me for a change" I told him. "I have absolutely no intention of ever getting romantically involved with Edward Cullen again, the only reason why I didn't end things with him strait away is because you told me to wait and because I respected your decision I did - clearly that was the wrong choice but whatever the truth is out now, so I'm going to deal with that."

He was staring at me again, as if he couldn't quite believe what I was saying and then before I had time to process it I was being held tightly against his chest and he was kissing me. I hit his arm and tried not to wince as my knuckles made contact with what felt stone. He pulled away from me and examined my hand "Why did you do that Bella, you could have seriously hurt yourself?" he said. "I did that because I still haven't forgiven you yet and here you are kissing me again" I told him. "I don't understand" he said. I scowled at him "Clearly" I said "What I mean is that your going to have to work for it if you want another chance, what you did was very hurtful to me Carlisle - so it's only fair that you make it up to me." He gave my hands a gentle squeeze and asked "And how can I do that." I pulled my hands from his and walked back over to the table and sat down "Well, you can start by telling me exactly how everyone found out about us" I told him.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair "I wasn't as discreet with my thoughts as I thought I was when you walked in on me and Esme and then when you got upset everything just slipped. After you left Edward confronted me in front of the others - he asked me if what I had thought was true and I told him it was" he said. "How did the others take it" I asked him. He grimaced slightly "It could have been better, Rose and Esme took it particularly hard. I think Esme will get over it though - she told me she wants us to be happy and that means a lot to me, Rose on the other hand will take some time to get used to it." I rested my head on my arms and groaned, this wasn't good "What about Alice and Jasper" I muttered. I felt a cool hand stroke my back "Their fine, the others are disapproving of their choice to keep out relationship to themselves but in the end they understand that it was their choice to make" he said. "So what's going to happen now" I asked him. "Well Esme, Rose and Emmett are moving to Alaska to stay with friends, myself Alice and Jasper are staying here with you" he said. I lifted my head and turned to look at him "How can you want to stay with me when I have destroyed your family" I asked him. He gave me a gentle smile "Because I love you Bella and without you there would be no point" he said. I felt the tears building in my eyes as I stood up, wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. "Thank you" I whispered "That means a lot to me" I told him. He hugged me gently "So what happens now" he asked. "Well after you've grovelled for an appropriate length of time I will forgive you and will live happily ever after forever. But until then we have things we need to sort out including what I'm going to say to Esme when I go to see her later today" I told him. "Are you sure you want to do that" he asked me "It wouldn't make you a bad person if you didn't." I pulled away from him and gave a small smile "No this is something I have to do" I told him as he pulled me back into his arms. "I understand" he whispered.

Reviews x


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer; Once again Twilight doesn't belong to me - I only wish it did.

A/N Thanks for reading, reviewing and basically making me feel loved.

Chapter 19

Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea I thought as I approached the house. I had told Carlisle that I wanted to do this on my own and that it was what I wanted, but I was seriously regretting that now. I walked slowly towards the front door and then stopped. I took a deep breath, then another and raised my hand to knock on the door - but before I could it opened and there stood Esme Cullen.

All the nervous feelings I had suddenly tripled as I stood there and stared at her. What would she say to me, would she hate me now? I just froze and then she hugged me. I didn't know what to do, so I just wrapped my arms around her and squeezed for all it was worth. "There Bella, shh - it's okay" she whispered to me as she rubbed my back. I buried my face into the crook of her neck as I began to cry and my chest started to heave. I felt her arms tighten around me slightly as she whispered soothing things to me and waited for my crying to subside.

I'm not sure how long it took, if it was minutes or even hours - but I eventually started to calm down and my breathing became less laboured. I lifted my head off her shoulder to look at her and said "I'm so sorry about everything Esme, I swear I never meant to hurt you." Her face was creased in concern "Bella" she said softly "We can't help who we fall in love with, I love you and I want you to be happy this doesn't change that." "It doesn't" I asked her as hope started to bloom in my chest. "No" she answered giving me a soft smile "Now come in the house before you catch cold." It was only then when she let go of me and lead me into the house that I noticed how cold I felt and I gave a small shiver.

Within minutes of entering the house she had me sitting in the kitchen with a hot drink in my hands "Do you feel any better now" she asked me. I nodded my head slightly and muttered a quiet "Thank you." "Bella" she said as she came to sit by me "There is nothing to forgive." I lifted my head slightly so I could see her better "And what about the others" I asked her "Do they feel the same way….Rosalie, Emmett…..and Edward?" She frowned slightly "Ah so I'll take that as a no then shall I?" I said. "They just don't understand yet" she said placing her cool hand over mine "But they don't hate you?" My mind briefly flicked to Rosalie as I said "I wouldn't be to sure about that." She gave me another smile and said "Even Rosalie loves you in her own way." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at that and instead settled for a small snort.

We were silent for a few minutes and I used that time to look around me. The normally spotless kitchen was scattered with boxes, most of which were ready to go and the rest almost full. "I'm looking forward to returning to Alaska" Esme said quietly. I looked at her and asked "What about Edward is he looking forward to it too?" She let out a small sigh "He's being difficult and decided that he doesn't want to return to Alaska with us and instead wants to travel, when what he really means is that he wants to sit in a hovel somewhere and brood" she said. I let out a groan as the guilt began again "Bella honey, don't you feel guilty for wanting to be happy, its just Edward being his usual melodramatic self" she told me.

"Can I see him?" I asked her. She looked at me carefully and asked "Do you want to?" I thought about it "Yes I do. I want to see him, I need to know that he's going to be okay" I told her. She nodded her head slightly as if agreeing with me "He's in his room" she told me. I got up from the chair and made my way out of the room, but just before I left, I turned around and looked at Esme. She was still sitting at the table, her head bowed, she looked as if she was thinking very deeply about something. "Esme" I said, she lifted her gaze to meet my own "Thank you" I told her "For still loving me" then I turned and left the room.

Reviews x


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer; Once again all the credit goes to S.M

A/N Thank you for your reviews and favourites etc - it makes me happy that you're happy.

Chapter 20

I knew that Edward heard me tell Esme that I was coming to talk to him, but it still surprised me to find his bedroom door waiting open for me. I stood in the doorway trying to get up the courage to go in when I heard him call to me "It's a little bit late for you to change your mind, isn't it love?" I took a breath and stepped over the threshold. His room had changed so much since the last time I was in it - gone was all the books and music that lined the walls and the floor was littered with almost packed boxes and in the middle of it all sat Edward.

I stood in doorway until he lifted his hand and motioned me over to him "Sit down" he said patting the floor beside him. I tried to think of a reason not to, the familiarity of the situation was just too much. We had sat on this very floor and held each other more times than I could ever count. "I know it's awkward love, but could you do it - for me?" he said. I knew that this could very well be the last time I saw him for a while so I gave him a small nod and made my way across the room to join him.

Once I sat down beside him he turned to face me fully. Even though we were no longer together I couldn't deny that having him this close and looking at me so intently did nothing for me, because I would be lying. "Your nervous" he told me quietly. "Yes" I whispered. He cocked his head to the side slightly "Why?" he asked. I felt my heartbeat quicken. I scowled at him and shuffled away slightly "Stop listening" I told him "It's very off putting trying to have a conversation with someone whose listening to your heartbeat."

He laughed quietly and said "It's not really something I can help doing, it's so loud." "You know, I didn't come here for you to laugh at me" I told him seriously. His face seemed to lost some of its humour "I am aware of that" he told me "But in your words Bella, why did you come?"

I took my time before replying to his question because I knew how important it was to get it right. "I wanted to end this right" I told him "I haven't been very fair to you, lying to you - I had to make sure that we parted on better terms." He reached over and patted my knee gently "And I'm very grateful for that love" he said.

We sat in silence for a few moments until I asked him a question that had been bothering me "Edward" I said softly "Why do you still call be love?" As he looked at me, there seemed to be a kind of sadness in his eyes - something… kind of heartbreaking, and part of me acknowledged that it was my doing. That it was me who had broken him this time. "Just because you have fallen out of love with me Bella, doesn't mean my heart can to the same" he said.

My chest ached….. I wonder if it really is possible for your heart to ache? "Edward" I told him "Just because I'm with Carlisle now doesn't mean that I no longer love you, it's just that - that love has changed slightly. You will always be my first love and no one, not even Carlisle can take that away from you."

He reached out and squeezed my hands gently "Thank you Bella" he whispered. I squeezed his hands back "Your welcome" I told him. He stood up slowly, still holding my hands and then he gently pulled me up. "It's time for you to go now Bella" he said softly. I felt my eyes start to sting and I knew I would cry very soon "Now" I asked him.

"Yes, now" he replied softly. "But I haven't got what I came for" I told him. He smiled again and stroked the side of my face softly "Yes you have" he replied "Because I forgive you. There was never any doubt that I wouldn't." He led me towards the door and it occurred to me why he was doing this "You want to let me go now, before you decide you can't, that's it isn't it. The reason why you're rushing me out of here" I said.

"You always were perceptive" He told me quietly and then added "I have no doubt that we will see each other again someday, but until then my heart needs time to heal." We were out of his room now and he was leading me down the stairs to the door. My eyesight was starting to blur with the tears in my eyes. He let go of the arm he had been holding and opened the door for me. I stood there for a second debating whether or not I should argue with him, but I knew that he was right. We had to make this a clean break. I walked out of the front door, my eyes focused on my truck that was parked in the drive. I was determined that I wouldn't look back that was until I heard him whisper the words "I forgive you Isabella Swan." I turned around so I could see at him one final time but I did, the door was closed and he was gone.

Reviews x


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer; Twilight doesn't belong to me

A/N A big thank you to all those who've reviewed, read, and alerted this story. You make me feel like I'm not a hopeless writer J

Chapter 21

It was hours later when Carlisle came to me in my room. I didn't even fully relise he was there until he called my name. So much had happened today and not just for me, but for him also. He had lost half of the family that he had spent the last sixty years or more with. I had only known them three and it already felt that they'd taken a piece of my heart with them. "They've gone?" I asked him even though I was sure I already knew the answer. "Yes" he said quietly as he joined me where I was lying on the bed.

It was the answer I had expected but it still hurt to hear it "But Alice and Jasper are still here right" I asked him. "They will be yes - but they've gone away for a week or so, Alice thought that we could use a bit of time to ourselves" he explained. I shuffled my body closer to his and he seemed to sense what I wanted as the next second I was wrapped tightly in his arms with my face pressed into his neck.

"We can finally be together Isabella" he whispered to me. Together. Just the thought of that gave me so much hope for the future. It made me relise that I still had time, I could have more time with Charlie, Renee and Jake. I could have more human experiences. Carlisle was physically five years older than me - I had five years! And there was so much that I could do - that I wanted to do.

"Carlisle" I said pulling out of his embrace "Guess what?" He looked at me, a slightly puzzled look crossing his perfect face "What?" he asked. "We're moving in together" I told him with a grin.

He laughed loudly and said "Really and since when did you decide this?" I smiled at him and sat up on the bed "Just now" I said. "And your sure your not rushing a tad?" he asked me.

I thought about it - was I rushing things? "Absolutely not" I told him confidently. "I have five years, and in those five years I plan to experience as much as I can. I want to live with you Carlisle. I want to wake up with you in our bed every morning and not have to worry that Charlie's going to walk in. I want us to make love as many times as its humanly possible for me to do in a day. I want us to see the world together."

He lay gazing at me for a moment before he said "And what happened in five years?" I ran my fingers gently down the side of his face "Then you change me and we spend the rest of forever together" I whispered. A split second later I was flat on my back with Carlisle hovering over me "I love you Isabella Swan" he told me. I smiled at him and replied "And I love you Carlisle Cullen."

Then he was kissing me again and it was different to any other kiss we had shared. There was no hurt in it, no deceit and no worries. Instead there is hope, there is a future and there is us in it together.

*The End*

A/N I hope you've liked the story and you're not disappointed with its ending. I have been thinking about doing an epilogue of sorts about what happens next - What do you think?

Review x


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer; It's not mine SORRY

A/N A huge thank you to all who reviewed saying that they liked how things turned out and that they wanted a sequel WOW. That means so much guys - but sorry no sequel ….yet, maybe - I'm not ruling it out. But it will be the last update to this story - so thanks for sticking to it.

Chapter 22: Epilogue

The next day

"Bella honey, I would rather we did this in stages - to do it like this… well it could be dangerous" Carlisle said standing behind me. "Well then it's a good job that you're a doctor and indestructible isn't it" I told him as I turned around and pecked him on the chin. "Now out of my kitchen, I need to get this food done before Charlie gets home from work." He turned and left the room muttering something about not being nearly indestructible enough as I turned around and got on with making the dinner.

I looked at the clock, it was seven pm - Charlie would be home any minute. I looked around me, dinner was almost done, the kitchen was spotless and the table was set. Now all I had to do was figure out what exactly I was going to tell him, I mean the truth obviously - or as close to the truth as I could get without the whole vampire thing. I know that Carlisle's right when he said I shouldn't dump to much on Charlie at once - but if I do it the right way then Maybe it wont be so bad. I want to get started with our new life together as soon as possible and for that I needed Charlie on board.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull onto the drive. Okay Bella breathe. I busied myself doing last minute food checks and double checking the table settings until I heard the tell tale thump of Charlie's boots as he came into the house. "Hey dad" I said turning to face him. "Hey Bells, something smells good" he said. "Thanks dad, I've made Spaghetti and meatballs - I remembered how much you liked it the last time I made it" I told him. "You spoil me too much" he said ruffling my hair.

"Yeh yeh, now out of my kitchen, I'll call you through when I've dished it up. By the way, I hope you don't mind but I invited Carlisle over for dinner dad…." I said while trying not to sound nervous as I felt. He looked surprised "You invited doctor Cullen over for dinner?" he asked. "Yeh I did - Is that okay?" I asked him. Please say yes. He scratched his head and said "Sure it's okay Bells, just a bit of a surprise that's all." I gave him a smile "Great well he's in the living room if you want to go and chat while I finish up here" I told him.

After Charlie wandered off in the direction of the living room I leaned against the counter and breathed a sigh of relief. Okay so this was going to be a lot harder than I originally thought it would be - on the plus side at least Charlie had hung his gun up when he came in….he did didn't he?

I made my way over to the coat rack by the door to check to see if he had hung his holster there. But the hook was empty - so he must have been still wearing it. That was not good, It was hard to pretend that your boyfriend's human after your fathers just shot him and he's not bleeding. "Charlie, Carlisle" I called.

A few seconds later Charlie came into the kitchen with Carlisle following closely behind. "What's up Bells" Charlie asked as he leaned against the table. "Well I thought it would be nice if we all talked while I put the dinner out" I told him. "Um.. Sure okay - about what?" he asked. "I don't know Dad, whatever. But are you still wearing your gun?" I asked. "Huh" he said patting it under his jacket "I guess I am." I rolled my eyes "Well do you maybe want to go and hang it up please?" I asked him.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes at Carlisle before he went over to the coat rack and hung it up. I gave Carlisle a wink as I walked past him to start putting the dinner out. "You have no idea how grateful I am that you got him to hang the gun up" he murmured. I smiled and started to put the dinner out.

"So Carlisle" Charlie said as he sat back down at the table "How are you holding up?" Carlisle gave him an awkward smile as he joined him at the table. "Surprisingly well" he said "My marriage to Esme had been difficult for a while and there are no hard feelings between us." "Really" Charlie said surprised "Well it's nice that it's worked out alright for you two. I expect you're going to have a great deal of interest when you start back at the hospital." I glanced over at Carlisle who was looking distinctly uncomfortable muttered "God I hope not."

Charlie let out a loud laugh "Carlisle you're one lucky man, you could have your pick of women in this town - hell probably any town and you don't. I respect you for that" he said. Oh god - it just gets worse. Carlisle let out a nervous chuckle but didn't say anything else.

I finished putting the dinner out and brought it over to the table "This really looks lovely Bells, doesn't it Carlisle?" Charlie asked. "Yes lovely" Carlisle agreed. I couldn't help but feel sorry for putting him through this because no doubt the food smelt disgusting to him. Then add to that the fact that he actually had to eat some of it as well - it wasn't going to be pleasant. But things had to be done this way to make it a bit smoother for telling Charlie. Renee always told me, if you have to give a man bad news - feed him first. Apparently it makes things easier and at this point I was willing to try anything!

"So how was things at the station today dad?" I asked Charlie. He laughed and said "It was good and Deputy Taylor back which is great." I smiled, Taylor had been on leave because of an ongoing back problem. But it would be great for Charlie to have his friend back and he was always good for a laugh.

"Actually he had a lot to say, apparently his mothers been listening to the local gossip again and felt the need to share" Charlie said.

"Really, anything interesting?" I asked. "Well" he said as he put his fork down and rubbed the back of his neck "Apparently the good people of Forkes have been taking it in turns to guess the reason behind your divorce from Esme, Carlisle" he said. "Really?" Carlisle said as he choked slightly on the bite of pasta he'd just swallowed. "Yup" Charlie said "They're under the impression that someone else must have been the cause of it."

I fought the urge to panic, because so far it wasn't working out. We really should have just got married in Vegas or something so then Charlie wouldn't have had any choice but to accept it. He wouldn't have shot Carlisle then… at least I don't think he would have anyway.

"And I suppose that they also took it in turns to guess who that person was as well did they?" Carlisle asked him. Charlie gave an awkward smile "Pretty much" he said. "Hmm…" Carlisle replied as he put his fork down and pushed his plate away. "That was lovely Bella" He said looking at me "I'm sorry I couldn't finish it all, but I'm feeling rather full."

I gave him a smile "That's fine Carlisle, I'm just glad you enjoyed it" I told him. He turned to look at Charlie again and asked "Who were the top candidates?" "Well" he said looking a bit uncomfortable "A few people thought it might be someone from the hospital, others thought it might be someone from your past…. And ….well one or two people might have implied that they believed you'd had an affair with someone a lot younger than you."

"And where do you stand Charlie?" Carlisle said as he sat back in his chair. "Well I don't really give much thought to how other folks live their lives as long as it doesn't do any harm" he replied. At this point I was practically on the edge of my seat, it seemed that the whole dinner aspect of the evening was long over with and we were getting on to the real reason why we were all here.

"And what if I told you that the last reason you gave was at least partially correct" Carlisle told him. "Which part?" Charlie asked seriously. "The part where I've fallen in love with a younger women" he replied. Things had gotten very quiet very quickly, both Charlie and Carlisle were sitting in their respective chairs just looking at each other.

"And do I know this younger woman" Charlie asked glancing at me. Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. "Carlisle if your telling me what I think you are, then I should tell you that as an officer of the law I have the authority to shoot you if I think you pose any kind of a threat to peoples safety - especially my daughters" he said seriously.

"I am aware of that Charlie, however I do not wish to take back anything I have said. I am in love with your daughter sir and the only thing that makes me happier is the fact that she feels the same way about me" Carlisle told him. I leaned forward "I love him dad, I really do and I know that he would never hurt me" I told him. "And what about Edward and Esme, how do they feel about all of this? Charlie asked us. "They understand that you can't choose who you fall in love with. Look dad I know that this isn't going to be easy and that people are going to judge us. But I don't care, as long as we have you on our side who needs anyone else?" I finished.

I held my breath as Charlie looked over at Carlisle and then back at me. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm ecstatic about this - because I'm not. But I do want you to be happy Bells - and if he's what it takes then that's good enough for me. But I do have a condition - if you want my blessing" he told us.

I glanced over at Carlisle who was watching Charlie intently "What is it dad?" I asked him. "in the future, when Carlisle makes an honest woman of you" he threw a glare over at Carlisle "Then you have to let me walk you down the aisle."

I got out of the chair and threw myself into Charlie's arms "Of course you will dad, I wouldn't have it any other way" I told him as he patted me on the back awkwardly. I heard Carlisle stand up behind me and I pulled myself away from Charlie and when to stand beside him. "We're so grateful for this Charlie" Carlisle said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Can I ask you something Charlie?" Carlisle said from beside me. "Sure" he replied. "When you came in here this evening did you already have an idea about what was going to happen, because you don't seem quite as surprised as I thought you would be" he said. Charlie smiled slightly "Well I had a clue that something might be off when I found out that Bells was making a slap up meal. Then when I found out you were here…I had my suspicions. Renee Used to do the same thing - whenever she had something bad to tell me she used to cook dinner - and that itself was never a good thing." We all laughed and some of the tension seemed to dissipate.

"Don't worry dad I'll still come over and cook for you all the time" I told him "I don't want you to go back to living on take out." Carlisle tapped my arm in warning "What are you talking about Bells" Charlie asked. Crap, I'd forgotten we hadn't gotten to that bit yet "Well…" I said slowly "When me and Carlisle move in together."

Charlie took a deep breath "Yeh but that won't be for a few years, so no worries yet" he said. "Well actually dad we were thinking a bit sooner than that. Tomorrow actually" I told him. Charlie stared at us, his face had started to develop a purple tinge to it. "TOMORROW" he shouted.

Yep this definitely wasn't going to be easy but at least we had each other and that's all that mattered for now.

End

Thank you all again for reading the story and I hope you enjoyed the journey

Review x x


End file.
